Noth the Plaguebringer (original)
Background Once a notable Wizard and alchemist of Dalaran, Noth heard the Lich King's call as Arthas and Kel'Thuzad did. He was quick to turn his back on the Light and joined the Scourge, where he believed that real power lay. During the Third War, Noth saw that many innocent lives were needed to feed the growing might of the Scourge and he came to a point where he started opposing himself. Kel'Thuzad resolved the matter by freezing his heart in his chest with his frost magic. Noth the Plaguebringer, now more undead than Human is an extremely powerful Necromancer with a various array of deadly spells and curses. Attacks and Abilities *'Curse of the Plaguebringer' - Curse - Curses the target with the Curse of the Plaguebringer. It is of the utmost importance that all Druids and Mages decurse this immediately, and that only melee DPS are hit by it. If the inflicted are not dispelled of the curse, they will become infected along with all of their nearby allies with the Wrath of the Plaguebringer (~40 yards or it hits the 20 closest people). *'Wrath of the Plaguebringer' - Infects nearby allies, inflicting Nature damage, then additional damage every 5 sec. for 10 sec. Deals 875 to 1125 shadow damage every 2 sec. This should hopefully never be applied to anyone in the raid, if even one person gets it, it will spread very quickly, wiping the raid. *'Blink' - He blinks periodically throughout the fight, causing a complete Aggro wipe. Cooldown is around 25 seconds when he is in the room, and he only travels a short distance, maybe 20 yards. Several ways to counter, including Intercept, Feral Charge, and having a secondary tank waiting near the closest ranged DPS/healers, ready to grab aggro. A possible way for horde to do this is to have shaman drop down searing totems where the MT is tanking. When Noth teleports to the balcony, all shaman should drop down Frost Resist totem so as to not break any shackles. *'Skeleton Spawns' - Every 30 sec Noth summons an army of skeletons. Emote/Yell: "Rise my Soldiers! Rise, and fight once More!." *'Cripple' - Magic - He will cast this every time he blinks, on those around where he blinks FROM, doing an AoE debuff that slows movement, attack speed, and strength by 50%. A priest/paladin should be assigned to remove this from the MT as soon as the Blink occurs. *'Teleport/Champions' - 90 sec after initial aggro Noth teleports to a balcony making him unreachable for DPS while on the ground two waves of Plagues Champions spawn. Once these waves are beaten or 70 seconds have passed, he teleports back down. *'Teleport/Champions+Guardians' - 110 sec after the 1st Teleport Noth teleports again to a balcony making him unreachable for DPS while on the ground two waves of Plagues Champions + Plagued Guardians spawn. Once these waves are beaten or 90 seconds have passed, he teleports back down. Plagued Guardians are immune to shackle. *'Teleport/Guardians' - 180 sec after the 2nd Teleport Noth teleports to a balcony making him unreachable for DPS while on the ground two waves of Plagues Guardians spawn. Once these waves are beaten or ?? seconds have passed, he teleports back down. Plagued Guardians are immune to shackle. Strategies *Have tanks at each spawn point. (3 in total: NW, NE, SW) *Assign mages and other ranged damage dealers to assist the warrior when spawns appear. *Mages and Druids MUST decurse the raid when he does his AoE curse, or the raid will wipe. *When Noth blinks, stop DPS until he is back onto the MT. The blink happens within a certain period of time after the "blink cooldown" is over, and is not exact. DPS should be stopped when the blink cooldown is up, and all DPS should wait until he has blinked and the MT has aggro back to start DPS again, or he will invariably go to straight to a hunter/mage/rogue, and it will be very difficult for the MT to regain aggro, since the blink wipes the aggro list. *It's recommended for MT to be Full Protection as you need to generate a large ammount of threat (+15% threat from talents) in a very short time using Shield Slam to get Noth back on MT. *On the first balcony phase he summons 2 waves of plagued champions which must be focus fired and killed just like the sons of Ragnaros. These need to be DPSed down even after Noth comes down. *On the second balcony phase, he summons 2 waves of Plagued Champions as well as Plagued Guardians. There is only 1 Plagued Guardian per wave which must be stun locked and taken down first. Usually half the raid takes out the one in the northeast and half the raid takes out the one in the southwest. Then DPS down the champions, you may wish to leave some of the champions shackled for Noth's final stage on the ground. *On Noth's 2nd descent, he must be concentrated on by everyone except the off tanks which will tank up to 4 or 5 Plagued Warriors. *A good Damage gauge would be as follows: **First balcony stage: 80% **Second balcony stage: 50% **Third balcony stage: 0% *After Noth returns after his 2nd teleport, max DPS on Noth, shackle and tank any spawns. You will probably not survive the third mob phase, so you have to get him down before. *Make sure that you have tanks that can pick adds up. Make sure that their connections are not horrible either, as having a few Plagued Warriors attacking your healers tend to lead to wipes. NOTE: At the pull the entire raid must be in the room or they will be locked out until Noth resets; there's a dark "line" in the entrance that can be used. NOTE: As Noth hits zero, make sure your raid does not put down their swords and jump up and down in celebration. The adds do not despawn and you will need to kill them. Noth at Level 70 *Players now usually have enough HP to survive "Wrath of the Plaguebringer", however you should still cleanse the curses. *A raid with Karazhan gear or above can destroy the summoned adds (in both the normal and balcony phases) well before the next wave of adds are summoned. *With a high DPS raid content, it's easily possible to kill Noth before he teleports for the second time. A good target to aim for is 50% at the first teleport and 0% before the second. Wrath of the Lich King Noth is also a quest giver in the death knights' instanced starting area, down in the Havenshire Farms. He begins and ends . Quotes Aggro Glory to the master! Aggro Your life is forfeit. Aggro Die trespasser! Summon Rise my soldiers! Rise, and fight once more! Killing A Player My task is done. Killing A Player Breathe no more. Death I will serve the master... In... Death. Loot External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic *http://www.warfront.org/forums/showthread.php?t=190 War Front (Frostmane US) kill video Kategooria:Naxxramas (original) mobs